Let's Party Together
by Ro Taylor
Summary: hahaha...Rachel mengadakan pesta dan semua tiba-tiba menjadi gila pesta.


Blaine memandangi dengan sebal kertas tes-nya._Well_,50 bukanlah angka yang menuju ke lokernya dengan cemberut,melengkung (dimana-mana cemberut itu selalu melengkung).

"halo!"sapa hanya tersenyum hambar.

"dengar,Rachel mengadakan pesta!"seru Kurt dengan nada anak mendengus.

_Temanku __yang __satu __ini __tidak __pekaan __banget __sih?_,batin Blaine,melipat kertas tesnya lalu membuangnya di lokernya.

"Quinn akan menyanyikan lagu _Defying __Gravity_ kesukaanku."celoteh tuhan!apa pedulinya aku dengan lagu kesukaannya Kurth,runtuk Blaine dalam hati.

"ini sebuah kesempatan bagus karena kau sudah pindah ke sekolah ini!"sahut ceria Kurt,menguncang-guncang tubuh menghela napas.

"Kurt,kau sinting atau gila sih?"tanya Blaine dengan luar biasa terdiam.

"tidak untuk dua-duanya."jawab Kurt dengan tampang tak nyaris melemparkan sebotol air minum kearah Kurt melihat tampangnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara menengok dan melihat Finn berteriak kepada Quinn.

"Benarkah?"bentak Finn dari memasang muka ngotot.

"pokoknya itu saja!"balas memasang muka mengejek.

"oh yeah,Blaine akan segera melumatkanmu!"ledek yang merasa namanya ada 'sangkut-pautnya' pun menghampiri mereka.

"gak punya perasaan!"

"kepala batu!"

"ada apa ini?"tanya akan siap membalas kalau tidak dicegah Blaine.

"er...umm..."

"FINN!"

Yang memanggil Finn adalah seorang gadis dengan baju adalah Rachel Berry,kekasih Finn yang manis nan baik.

"halo Quinn!"sapa memang tidak mengetahui tadi ada 'perang mulut' antara Finn dan Quinn.

"Sam bilang tugas laboratorium-mu dapat seratus ,mungkin karena kita partner."Rachel merendahkan dirinya sangat tahu bahwa Rachel sangat tidak mau dibilang sombong.

Finn memeluk Rachel lalu mencium oleh Blaine,Kurt,dan hanya mendengus,Kurt terkikik,dan Blaine terpana.

* * *

><p>Sam hanya mendengus di Rachel,yeah dia gila baginya adalah Quinn.<p>

Mungkin yang ada di otak kalian sekarang,_What __happen __to __Quinn_?

Sam menjulurkan lidahnya,mencela Quinn untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sam mengintip dari jendela yang ada disampingnya._Tuh__kan,_batinnya._Mulai __ngadat_.

Quinn berjalan dengan cemberut di depan kelas terkekeh melihat wajah Quinn yang begitu _lecek_seperti pakaian yang belum disetrika.

"hei!ngaca dong sebelum cari muka!"ledek Sam dari menoleh lalu melihat wajah Sam yang tertawa terbahak-bahak dari jendela.

_Sialan_,umpat Quinn,mukanya kembali tertekuk.

* * *

><p>Dikelas,Sam nyaris mati tertawa saking girangnya akan usahanya menjahili Sam tak tahu bahwa Pak Dosen (?) eh,Pak Guru sudah datang.<p>

Sam mati-matian berusaha menahan tawanya saat Pak Guru mulai ,ada yang meniup telinganya keras sekali.

"SYUUUT..."

Sam tak tahan untuk Guru melotot berusaha mengambil napas,tapi paru-parunya sudah mengembung akan tawanya yang luar-biasa-meledak.

"SAMUEL!"bentak suara Artie Abrams dari terlonjak kaget.

"Artie,tak perlu berteriak."kata Pak Guru lembut. "itu seperti orang idiot."

"dan dia memang idiot."gumam Sam menuntut cemberut,mendorong kursi rodanya ke sebelah Sam.

"aku duduk sama kamu dong!"kata Artie,menegluarkan bukunya. "lagian ngetawain apa sih?"

Sam juga mengeluarkan tersenyum kepada cowok berkaca-mata mengedip kecil kepada Artie yang minta jawaban,memberi kode mata yang artinya '_Nanti-aku-jelaskan-mengapa_'.Artie hanya menghela napas.

Sam mengubek-ubek tasnya,berusaha menemukan tempat pensilnya tapi ternyata benda itu tidak ada sudah merasakan mara-bahaya karena Pak Guru menyuruh semua mencatat yang ada di papan tulis.

Sam melirik itu sudah membuka bukunya,mulai mencatat dengan...astaga...pulpennya yang lain!Sam menepuk keningnya.

Dia tahu satu-satunya pulpen yang ada di tempat pensil Artie adalah pulpen dari pacar tersayang,Brittany ,tidak!tak ada yang boleh menggunakan pulpen itu selain Artie sendiri.

"eh,Artie?"panggil Sam. "aku pinjam pulpen dong!"

Artie memutar bola matanya,meraih tempat pensilnya,mengintipnya,dan berkata. "tidak ada pulpen yang bisa kau pinjam."

"tapi kan ada pulpen pakai itu saja,aku pakai itu."Sam menunjuk ke pulpen yang ada di tangan hanya mendengus.

"aku tak mau pakai yang ini."jawabnya memasang muka memelas dengan amat melas.

"kalau begitu aku pakai punya Pierce ya!"sahut Sam,mengambil tempat pensil sudah menyiapkan fisiknya.

Telinga Artie berdering,tanda hanya menaruh pulpennya,dan berbisik di telinga Sam,nada mengancam.

"kupacarkan kau dengan Kurt jika kau memakai pulpen itu."bisik merinding.

"Kurt pacar Blaine,kau tahu itu."balas Sam,menaruh tempat pensil Sam dengan tangan gemetar.

"Kurt punya selera yang aneh."lanjut mengangguk layaknya mereka berdikskusi.

"yah,tapi mereka berdua sama-sama gay."timpal mangut-mangut.

Ooopss...tanpa mereka ketahui,Pak Guru mendengar percakapan samar-samar,tapi jelas sedang tenang,Pak Guru menghampiri dua remaja itu yang sedang asyik berdikskusi tentang hubungan Kurt dan Blaine *_maybe __you __mine __is _nge-gosip*.

"ehem...,"dehem Pak Guru,berusaha menyadarkan dua remaja yang bergabung di New Derection itu.

Tapi rupanya gelombang bisik-bisik Sam dam Artie sudah memenuhi otak dan telinga mereka sehingga penerimaan gelombang suara tak bisa diterima lagi karena pasokan tempat sudah penuh.

"EHEM!"seru Pak berbalik menghadap tubuh besar Pak seketika malah menengok kearah yang salah.

Tangan Artie mengguncang-guncang bahu Sam yang masih celingak-celingukan mencari tahu siapa yang berdehem.

"S...Sam...,"kata Artie gagap,menatap wajah Pak Guru yang siap meledak bagai gas LPJ meleduk (Author nulis ini karena nyamain mukanya Pak Guru dengan Benyamin Sueb *penyanyi lagu betawi 'Kompor Meleduk'*#skaaak...ditinju penggemar glee#).

"ada apa sih...Artie?"Sam menoleh ke Artie dan wajahnya seketika memucat.

"tadi kusuruh kalian mencatat bukan,?"kata Pak dan Artie serempak mengangguk.

"dan kalian malah mengobrol...,"lanjut Pak dan Artie lagi-lagi mengaggguk belagak Guru bergumam pelan.

"BERSIHKAN SEGERA TOILET ANAK PEREMPUAN!"

Artie dan Sam saling pandang.

* * *

><p><strong>Note : <strong>My first Sumarry untuk glee.

Jujur,aku memang orang Australia yang *bete* pake bahasa _sono_.Aku tinggal di Indonesia sampai umur 7 tahun,lalu menjadi Imigran ke Australia.

Oh,baru tiga tahun ya...dan itu alasan kenapa semua Fic pake bahasa Indonesia.I love you Indonesia!

Kuharap,Review tetep ,aku Author yang gak *menetap* disatu *tempat*.Rencannya pengen ke catagories buku Coraline,berhubung aku memang saja jadi ya...

Dan misiku sekarang adalah membaca buku _Deception Point _punya _my_ _parents _karena Angels and Demons gak ada.

** Ro Taylor**


End file.
